The Four Little Flies! by Preston J Richardson!
by pres27
Summary: The Four Little Flies is about four little kid flies who's mom is going to die today, then she tells her four boys to stay away from other bad insects that would catch them and eat them for lunch. So the boys make houses of their own to protect themselves from an evil spider that wants to eat them.


THE FOUR LITTLE FLIES

And the Big Bad Spider

Once upon a time there were four little flies. Their names are,

Sam Tom Ralph Gary

They have been brothers about 10 years. Their mother tells them about the big bad insects that may catch them and eat them for lunch. She said, "I'm going away today. You guys can do whatever you want. Fly around, build a house of your own home be curious and remember to stay away from spider webs and mean old spiders.

Sam decided to make a house with leaves. The mean old spider will not get me and zap me out. Sure enough the big bad spider came into view. _Ha! Ha! Ha!_ laughed the spider. _Now I got you. Those leaves won't hide you from me._ Zip went the spider and slung his web. He tried to catch Sam. Sam flipped his wing at the spider. _Take that!_ Sam shouted. _I'll get you for that_ said the spider. _Come back here you cowardly fly. No!_ said Sam. _My brothers will come and help me get away from you. Brothers? _the spider replied. _Yes I have three brothers._ The spider thought, I will have food for a very long time with four of them. I will lure them into a trap and eat for life. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me for being so rude to you Mr. Fly." "My name is Sam" he replied. I was building a house to stay here but now I have changed my mind. I have always wanted to travel and my Mom has given me permission to do just that. I want to travel to a big city like New York. " Good said the fly. I know several people there. It is a great city. Can I go with you, asked the spider? The spider was getting greedy now because he only had food on his mind. Sure said Sam if it is alright with my brother.

Tom agreed that the spider could go with them to New York City. "How will we get there, asked Sam? In my houseboat, replied Tom. "How does it work, asked Sam? Just help me push the boat down to the river with these sticks and we will be on our way.

The spider said I will help as well. The spider moved forward but instead of helping he pulled out his web and tried to capture the flies. "Zap! I got you now said the spider." "Leave us alone. We thought you were going to be our friend and travel with us. It was all a trick, said Tom." "That's right said Sam. Let's flap our wings and get away from here before things get worst." The spider was fast this time and spun the web even faster than before. But, to his misfortune the flies got away.

"Come back here, called the spider." "You tried to trick us, said the flies. Leave us alone." Off the flies went to their brother, Ralph's house. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! laughed the spider. I am not going on anymore wild goose chases. Come out of the house now so I can have all three of you for dinner." "I am not afraid of you, said Ralph. You are a mean and nasty spider and you will not harm me or my brothers." Ralph thought we must get to Gary's house if they were to survive. He can't fight all four of us at the same time. So they ventured out to Gary's. "Come back here, said the spider. No, cried the flies and off they went.

The flies encountered a bee on their way to Gary's. "Where are you going said the bumble bee?" "We are on our way to our brother's home and we are being chased by a spider.

"I would offer my house for you to hide but you will get stung. You'd better hurry I see the spider coming." "Look said Tom, there is Gary's house." The spider was right behind and shouted, "You are not getting away." The flies were near a big tree with several large holes in it. Out popped a rabbit from one of the hole in the tree.

"Stay out shouted the rabbit. This is my house. No one comes in here without my permission." From another hole in the tree popped a squirrel. Wop! He hit the spider. You can't come in here. They flies in an effort to dodge the spider saw a log lying in the grass and headed toward it when a skunk crawled out. "Get away you insects. He sprayed and the flies flew frantically away.

Tom realized that maybe he was not quite sure where Gary built his house. They tried up in the branches of one tree and spotted a nest. A mother woodpecker shouted, "Get out of here before I peck a few holes in your head! I hate visitors."

The spider was getting very tired. Quickly the three flies went inside a rock house nearby. They slammed the door and locked it tight. "Those flies have eluded me again" said the spider. The flies turned to really look at where they were and found themselves in Gary's house. "Hey there my brothers what brings you here?" Tom replied, "you live here?" Yup, said Gary. Meanwhile the spider finally catches up with them. Those flies aren't going to make me fall for any more tricks." The spider began to spin his web around the rock house. "I will spin my well and pull this house down said the spider. The spider however was concerned as to whether he would have enough strength to pull the house by himself. He spun and pulled and spun and pulled. The house began to move. The flies became scared. The spider encountered a frog.

What are you doing asked the frog? I have my dinner in this house and I am going to pull it home but I am so tired from chasing them all afternoon. Will you help me asked the spider? What did you catch for dinner the frog asked. Some flies said the spider. He had hit a gold mine flies and spiders. What a treat. The frog said I will help you said the frog. Bring the house closer so I can help you pull it. As soon as the spider was close enough the frog stuck out his tongue as quick as lightening and ate the spider. Normally flies would be better but I have had my fill of flies. He was delicious and I am full. I will leave the flies alone. Then the frog was on his way.

The big bad spider was gone and the flies were saved. They were so relieved they began to dance and sing,

Nobody likes the big bad spider,

No way, no way. Nobody likes the big bad spider.

Who does anyway. That spider is a crook,

They should give him the hook

that spider is a crook

they should give him the hook

The End


End file.
